Legend of Ares
by Panda-chanchan
Summary: King's peacefully enjoying his new life in America, but he isn't aware of the slightest bit that Nemesis is coming back - and this time, he wants revenge. The funny thing is, instead of going for a radical attack to strike down the Legend Bladers, he's looking for King, and he's invading his mind.


Prologue: Arrival

* * *

"_Yes…finally."_

The air in the carriage was putrid and moist. The boy breathed deeply in order to get extra oxygen from the air around the dark corner outside his crate. Although he was struggling from the stifling air around him, he didn't care. He felt like laughing. He knew he was going to a better place, far away from his dreaded home country.

Old memories ran through his mind as the engines of the propellers chugged and gagged. He hated his home country. He had an unhappy childhood, became a street kid, and was an infamous outcast. No one liked him there. He thought about how people talked shit about him. He thought about the "efforts" he made to get to the airport. He thought about his angel mother's death, his irresponsible father abandoning him "for his own good"… Then on a fateful night while sleeping in the rubble, suddenly remembered that his father mentioned about a beautiful country called "America".

He was going there.

Then, he thought about what adventures he would have in "America". He would finally truly see the landmarks that he could only thirst in books and newspapers back in his home country. He would have encounters with people there, and even make some new friends, and if his "friends" could, he would have sleepovers at their houses and perhaps be accepted to stay in their "homes", and to feel loved like a child all over again, something he longed since his mother's death. He even thought about having battles with the people there. He wondered whether they were as crappy as those back in his home country, or were they really strong, even unbeatable.

The more he thought, the more excited he became. Now, he was chuckling at the thought of being in a new country, to escape from his home country otherwise known as "hell", to begin a new life, have new experiences, new friends…To become a new person. He felt like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon.

He knew all his dreams, desires, wishes, were all to come true in the place he would soon arrive.

As the plane began to land at the "American Airport", he could smell the scent of freedom in this "new" land. He couldn't wait to step foot onto this "new" land, hence pushed out the lid of his crate and stumbled across piles of air mail towards the nearest exit he could find. As he slid the door open, the wind gently brushed his face, warmly welcoming him into the country. The boy took a deep breath of this "American fresh air" around him. Cool and revitalizing, though a little dry. His new life had come, and it was time that he would get rid of his old life, his old memories, and his old self. He hated what he once had, even his own name (his father gave it to him).

He needed a new name.

In good spirits, he climbed to the top of the airport and saw the American flag, elegantly waving in the wind with all its splendor – even glorious in the blinding light of the sun. The airport was beautiful, and the boy knew it was in fact just a small piece of the beautiful country called "America".

But he tried to focus on finding inspiration for a new name.

On the far end of the airport, he saw a boy wearing a soccer shirt. The back of the shirt had a big number "24" printed in the middle and on top of the number was a four letter word –"King".

"King." the boy murmured.

"King… King…" The boy repeated as the memories of his victorious battles flashed in front of eyes. He thought the four-letter word was somehow fitting for himself.

And then he decided on it.

"King… I shall be called King."

Then the boy repeatedly murmured the name (while chuckling like a weirdo) with simple English greetings, as to get used to using his new name.

And from that day on, the boy abandoned his old name, and was called "King".

* * *

Uh-huh, so this is my first story on MFB (Wee-hee)!

Kinda felt like typing so I wrote this! And it's kinda awkward too. =_=b

Usually, people don't stuff themselves into crates and mail themselves to other countries (What else? Could King even swim from Greece to America…duh), and like that it would be illegal =0= (I think)

May add edits.

Please comm- no wait this isn't DA (Oh Fail.) this is – I mean, review!


End file.
